De Babel à Hawaii
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Steve McGarrett est la véritable rock-star de la police à Hawaii. Seulement, il ignore que Danny est capable aussi du pire. Mise à jour tous les Dimanche. Steve/Danny.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** De Babel à Hawaï

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Challenge :** Février-Mars 2012

**Prompt choisi :** 9) _L'amant de la pleine lune/i_ de Michele Hauf

Jamais cette femme ne sera à lui... Frustré, Michael Lindsay regarde Jane, si douce, si sensuelle. Sans doute, la plus belle de ses conquêtes ou de ses victimes. Derrière son look d'ange déchu, Michael Lindsay, rock star adulée des foules, cache, en effet, une créature avide de sang. Un vampire qui dans chacun de ses baisers tente désespérément d'étancher son inextinguible soif. Et voilà que pour la première fois de son existence, une femme lui est interdite. Car Michael a découvert le secret de Jane : elle est fille de sorcière et, en raison d'un sort jeté par ses ancêtres, une seule goutte de son sang peut le tuer. Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est que pour continuer à vivre éternellement, Jane doit sacrifier un vampire, un soir de pleine lune...

**Résumé :** Steve McGarrett est la véritable rock-star de la police à Hawaii. Seulement, il ignore que Danny est capable aussi du pire.

**Rating :** PG

**Pairing/Personnages :** Steve/Danny + Kono + Chin + Hesse + Grace

**Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire !

**Notes éventuelles : **Déjà je tiens à déclarer mon amour éternel à Azh', ma fantastique bêta. Sans elle, ce texte serait certes bourré de fautes, mais aussi inexistant. En effet, elle a été là pour m'aider à trouver une adaptation (presque intégrale) du prompt quand j'ai totalement bloqué, mais aussi pour tous les petits détails, tous les petits éléments qui ont fait que de cinq cents mots… C'est devenu un peu plus consistant. Sans elle, tout cela ne serait pas là. Et un merci aux filles de Muse-random pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis son départ d'Hawaii, Steve n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir son autorité être remise en cause. Il avait rapidement gravi les échelons de la Navy et, devenir SEAL, puis Lieutenant Commander au sein de son unité avaient été des suites logiques de son travail acharné. Pour autant, Steve ne dédaignait les médailles et le repos bien mérité. Encore plus haut dans la liste de ce qu'il appréciait, il y avait l'aura d'un membre de la Navy. C'était un véritable plaisir que d'arriver en permission, en tenue officielle, de voir les habitués des retours. Dans tous les ports, il y avait toujours un bar, une boîte, un restau où certains venaient vivre leur fantasme de coucher avec un matelot. Et Steve était plus que ravi de les aider à l'assouvir.<p>

Simplement… en devenant réserviste, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse ne plus marcher. C'était une évidence pour lui depuis presque quinze ans, de se nourrir comme cela sans aucun problème. Ce n'était plus le cas. Pour être exact, il ne manquait pas de propositions, mais la personne qu'il aimerait avoir dans son lit ne semblait pas intéressée. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que la qualité de ses repas dépendait en partie de son intérêt pour la personne. Ses coups de cœur étaient généralement délicieux, un véritable festin. Malheureusement, son repas n'était pas enclin à se laisser approcher, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Danny avait cru devenir dingue en arrivant à Hawaii. Les gens semblaient adorer le fait d'être à moitié nu. Cela était parfaitement normal à leurs yeux. C'était impossible chez lui. Cela ne se faisait pas. Après plusieurs mois dans cet enfer moite, il avait fini par rencontrer la plaie d'Hawaii. Steven J. McGarrett. La seule personne capable de manquer de dynamiter l'île en quelques secondes, juste pour le plaisir de voir un joli boum. Puis… Il y avait l'autre problème.<p>

Celui qui donnait envie à Danny de taper sur Steve, quoi qu'il fasse –et bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature. Il était un fichu succube ! Un de ces animaux qui n'hésitait pas à être violent, à séduire les humains pour user du péché de luxure avec eux. Il était un putain de succube ! Pourtant, alors que ce n'était un simple animal incapable de se contrôler, il ne semblait pas toucher les humains autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais affecté Chin ou Kono, alors qu'ils étaient deux cibles de choix. Deux cibles tellement simple à atteindre et à contaminer pour lui. Il n'en faisait rien. Si Danny n'était pas ce qu'il était, il pourrait parfaitement croire que Steve était normal, issu d'une espèce naturellement bonne, pas de cette espèce dégénérée faite de luxure et de sexualité. Pourtant, Danny savait parfaitement qu'un prédateur restait un prédateur. Il ne devenait jamais un gentil petit agneau, converti à l'herbe verte du pré du voisin. Il continuait à chasser les femmes isolés, les petits en détresse et toujours, il les dévorait sans aucun respect pour qui ils étaient. Un animal restait un animal quoi qu'il se passe et Steve, même s'il était flic, même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait à leurs deux coéquipiers, restait un animal dangereux qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser agir à sa guise. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser voler la vie de pauvres gens qu'il aurait séduits avec son odieuse odeur. Elle était sucrée à l'écœurement, une sorte d'odeur de bonbon, attirant, régressif. Ce truc était odieux pour ceux de l'espèce de Danny, elle était à les rendre malade.

Alors, Danny s'était mis à le surveiller pour sauver des victimes de sa perversion. Il avait commencé par accepter d'aller boire une bière le soir avec lui. Puis, il y avait eu les matchs à la télévision. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le succube le voulait tellement à ses côtés. Il avait exigé que Danny soit dans son équipe, pire, son coéquipier direct. Il semblait tout faire pour qu'il soit dans son entourage, alors que leurs deux espèces ne se supportaient pas. Il devait bien le sentir qu'il n'avait ni l'odeur des humains, ni la sienne, dégoûtante. Il avait cette odeur propre typique de son espèce. Une odeur d'air pur. Il comprenait d'autant moins que ce fichu animal le veuille à ce point dans son entourage proche, alors que leurs deux espèces se détestaient depuis la création du monde. Les siens avaient toujours eu en horreur ces choses luxurieuses qu'étaient les succubes. Elles étaient sales de sexe. Steve avait comme unique avantage l'aptitude à être _propre_ quand il voyait Danny et ne surtout pas émettre son odeur infecte.

Certaines fois, le blond se demandait si la mère du succube n'était pas comme Rachel, une humaine. Cela pourrait expliquer qu'il n'utilise pas sa puanteur face à chaque humain. Il l'avait vu décliner des propositions de la part d'humaines. Il était évident qu'il ne ressortait pas le soir après le départ de Danny pour se nourrir. La maison ne puait pas de cette odeur qu'ils émettaient tous lors de leurs repas.

* * *

><p>Ce fut lors de la première visite de Mary, que Steve se rendit compte d'une chose. Il n'aimait pas chasser avec sa sœur. Elle se servait toujours légèrement de ses pouvoirs pour le faire. Oh, bien sûr pas assez pour faire perdre leur libre-arbitre aux humains, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient excités, si elle leur plaisait. Durant ses années dans la Navy, il n'avait jamais eu à s'en servir et il peinait à voir pourquoi le faire maintenant. Les succubes étaient généralement plutôt séduisants et cela suffisait bien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour un coup d'une nuit, à Hawaii.<p>

Ce dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte, c'est qu'il utilisait son odeur en présence de Danny et que celle-ci ne lui faisait absolument rien. Ils étaient proches de l'aberration. En effet, même si le blond était fermement hétérosexuel, cela aurait dû le perturber. C'était ainsi que les choses marchaient. Normalement. Seulement, rien n'était simple avec ce fichu New-Jersiais. Non, là où il avait un peu honte, c'était qu'outre le fait que sa sœur avait dû lui faire remarquer qu'il essayait d'attirer Danny, elle avait aussi dû lui dire qu'il le faisait avec une odeur… absolument désastreuse. Elle lui avait dit, pour être exact, qu'il puait l'air marin. Sans grande délicatesse, elle lui avait dit que cela devait venir de sa manie de ne jamais utiliser son don, qu'il devait être rouillé, peut-être abîmé, et que l'odeur devait être suite à ses trop longues heures en mer. Elle avait peut-être raison. Pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas un véritable impact, mais… Qu'en serait-il dans quarante ou cinquante ans, quand il n'aurait plus la sensualité de son espèce ? Il aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à se nourrir… S'il arrivait à cet âge-ci. Entre son retour potentiel parmi les Navy SEAL, lorsqu'il aurait attrapé Victor Hesse et les risques inhérents à la vie de policier, il avait de fortes chances de ne pas arriver à cette période délicate.

Il avait toujours entendu dire ses parents que se nourrir sur les humains sans aucun respect était la pire chose à faire. Alors, ils leur avaient appris à maîtriser leurs aptitudes, leurs pouvoirs. Pas simplement pour des questions de bien ou de mal, mais aussi parce que le monde changeait et que si les traditions hawaiiennes parlaient de succubes comme eux, cela devenait un monde qui disparaissait. Ils ne pourraient bientôt plus se permettre d'être aussi facilement repérable et il fallait que Steve et Mary apprennent à se reposer sur autre chose que leur pouvoir.

Il n'aimait pas penser aux humains comme à un simple repas. Il avait rencontré d'autres succubes quand il était à Norfolk. C'était assez perturbant de voir qu'ils les méprisaient ouvertement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas aussi importants que les succubes. Certaines fois, il avait le sentiment que les succubes regardaient les humains, comme ceux-ci regardaient leur salade ou un bon steak frites. C'est vrai que les humains les nourrissaient mais… Ce n'étaient pas de leur faute. Il avait toujours fait le nécessaire pour que ce ne soit pas juste ses propres besoins qui s'exprimaient à cet instant, mais aussi une envie de la part des humains. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Très tôt dans l'Intelligence Navale, il avait compris que certaines relations sexuelles aux consentements douteux étaient le fait de succubes, qui usaient de leur pouvoir sur des humains non consentants.

* * *

><p>Danny poussa un soupir. La partie humaine de Grace était plus importante que ce qu'il pensait. Cela allait la tuer, s'il ne faisait rien. Seulement, il avait besoin de presque un litre et demi du sang d'un succube. De Steve. La partie humaine de sa fille cherchait à extraire de son corps toute sa différence. Très ironiquement, son humanité semblait se rendre compte que cela était un danger pour elle. Malheureusement, si tout devait être purifié, elle en mourrait. Simplement, Danny n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait pas simplement trancher la gorge de Steve, faire boire son sang à Grace et recommencer avec un autre si cela ne marchait pas.<p>

Tout en son coéquipier indiquait qu'il était un succube, mais il n'avait jamais eu cette odeur dégoûtante typique sur lui. Il sentait même plutôt bon. Danny en était venu à se demander s'il était bel et bien un succube ou juste un humain qui avait toutes les caractéristiques du succube, sans en être un. Puis, il avait rencontré Mary, la sœur de Steve et le doute n'avait plus été envisageable. Les deux avaient bien une ascendance succube, mais… Mary n'avait presque pas d'odeur. Le seul moment où elle avait réellement été présente, était lorsqu'elle était revenue de boite. Il savait que dans les foules, dans des situations où les humains étaient eux-mêmes excités, les succubes dégageaient naturellement cette odeur comme une réponse inconsciente de leur corps. Il en venait à se demander si leurs deux parents étaient des succubes ou même s'ils le savaient. Si le premier cas s'avérait, donner le sang de Steve à Grace pourrait la tuer. Il devait impérativement en référer au Concile. Eux devraient être capable de remonter la généalogie des McGarrett pour s'assurer de savoir si les deux enfants n'étaient pas des métis et plus encore, la raison qui faisait que tous deux semblaient tout ignorer des façons de faire des leurs.

Danny devait reconnaître que cela le soulagerait quelque part. Steve n'était pas un mauvais bougre, si on exceptait ses excès de fureur envers les suspects et le fait qu'il soit un succube. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme la majorité de son espèce. Il faisait même des efforts par rapport aux suspects. Il essayait depuis quelque temps de ne ni les tenir au-dessus du vide, ni les jeter dans une cage à requins. Le résultat n'était pas flagrant, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait senti une légère inflexion dans le nombre de menace de plainte pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Quelque part, il espérait que Steve ne soit pas un succube pur. C'était une espèce de prédateur et jamais il ne pourrait avoir une vraie relation d'amitié avec ça. D'un autre côté, si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucun autre candidat volontaire ou non pour sauver Grace. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire de tout cela. C'était absolument dingue comme situation. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre parmi les siens ne l'avaient préparé à cela. Il n'y avait déjà pas grand chose qui l'avait soutenu lors de la confrontation avec l'idée du divorce et de risquer de perdre son petit ange… Les humains n'avaient pas du tout la même approche qu'eux de la vie, du mariage ou de la sexualité. Les succubes les tiraient vers le bas comme d'autres espèces, quand les siens et d'autres essayaient de faire le contraire. C'était une bataille sans fin. L'humain aimait chuter, malgré la preuve que cela n'était en rien une attitude profitable. C'était un problème sans solution. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de couper quelques têtes à l'occasion, pour faire en sorte qu'au moins ceux-ci ne viennent pas s'en prendre aux humains. Il avait clamé dès son arrivé que Rachel, Stan, Kono, Chin et Kamekona étaient sous sa protection directe. Personne ne devrait venir s'en prendre à eux ou sinon, ce serait se mettre tout le camps du bien à dos. Il n'y avait pas une seule créature qui aurait le courage de faire cela. C'était dans les règles tacites.

Il n'avait rien fait pour Steve. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il était un succube –enfin, il en était convaincu à l'époque et il le supposait fortement maintenant- et jamais quelqu'un de son espèce n'aurait protégé un de ces animaux. Pourtant… Maintenant, c'était un peu sacrifier l'un des siens. Il n'était pas si mal… S'il se rélévait n'être qu'un humain ne ressemblant à un succube, il le ferait lui aussi. Il devait l'imposer comme étant l'un des siens. S'il n'était pas complètement succube… Il n'en savait rien. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée un jour de protéger un ennemi. Avait-il des lois parmi les siens contre cela ? Etait-ce interdit ? Il lui faudrait chercher, si par hasard, tel était le cas. Sinon, il ne voulait pas trop avoir à y penser. Il risquait fortement de tuer un… ami ? Le mot était étrange sur ses propres lèvres. Il ne le voyait pas comme un ami, réellement. Il n'aurait jamais utilisé ce mot face aux siens. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire en dehors de sa surveillance, mais il l'utilisait quelque part, en pensant à cela. C'était effrayant. Un succube ne pouvait pas pervertir l'un des siens. C'était ainsi. Leur odeur était pestilentielle pour sa race et les démons étaient malades à l'idée d'émettre une autre odeur que ce truc sucré et poisseux. C'était réellement désagréable.

Rien ne marchait comme cela aurait dû être. Grace n'aurait pas dû avoir une telle part humaine. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir son corps qui se battait en elle. Steve n'aurait pas dû être un membre de sa race, tout en sentant bon, en ignorant comment se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il aurait dû être le monstre qu'était le reste de son espèce. Le Concile n'aurait jamais dû le laisser aller parmi les humains. Tout ceci était dingue et il ne savait plus quoi faire. A force de vivre avec les humains, il commençait à penser comme eux et il perdait ses automatismes, ce qu'on lui avait enseigné avant qu'il ne puisse vivre par lui-même. Il avait affirmé à ses Supérieurs qu'il enseignerait lui-même les choses à sa fille, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'ôter à sa famille pour la placer à la Cure pendant son éducation. L'autoriseraient-ils à continuer à la garder s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il perdait peu à peu la foi et la croyance des leurs ? Rien ne le disait. Ils étaient impitoyable avec ceux qui trahissaient leur confiance. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'exécution de son frère Matthew. Il avait essayé de frayer parmi les vampires. Le Concile ne lui avait pas pardonné. Ils n'avaient pas écouté ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Cela avait été simple et exécutif. Un exécuteur des basses œuvres du Concile était venu, l'avait traqué et quand il l'avait trouvé, il lui avait tranché la gorge sans la moindre hésitation. Le Concile ne les avait pas même prévenus, mais ils avaient tous senti sa mort. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.

Que se passerait-il si le Concile se rendait compte qu'il espérât que le succube soit métis ?

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** De Babel à Hawaï

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Challenge :** Février-Mars 2012

**Prompt choisi :** 9) _L'amant de la pleine lune/i_ de Michele Hauf

Jamais cette femme ne sera à lui... Frustré, Michael Lindsay regarde Jane, si douce, si sensuelle. Sans doute, la plus belle de ses conquêtes ou de ses victimes. Derrière son look d'ange déchu, Michael Lindsay, rock star adulée des foules, cache, en effet, une créature avide de sang. Un vampire qui dans chacun de ses baisers tente désespérément d'étancher son inextinguible soif. Et voilà que pour la première fois de son existence, une femme lui est interdite. Car Michael a découvert le secret de Jane : elle est fille de sorcière et, en raison d'un sort jeté par ses ancêtres, une seule goutte de son sang peut le tuer. Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est que pour continuer à vivre éternellement, Jane doit sacrifier un vampire, un soir de pleine lune...

**Résumé :** Steve McGarrett est la véritable rock-star de la police à Hawaii. Seulement, il ignore que Danny est capable aussi du pire.

**Rating :** PG

**Pairing/Personnages :** Steve/Danny + Kono + Chin + Hesse + Grace

**Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire !

**Notes éventuelles : **Déjà je tiens à déclarer mon amour éternel à Azh', ma fantastique bêta. Sans elle, ce texte serait certes bourré de fautes, mais aussi inexistant. En effet, elle a été là pour m'aider à trouver une adaptation (presque intégrale) du prompt quand j'ai totalement bloqué, mais aussi pour tous les petits détails, tous les petits éléments qui ont fait que de cinq cents mots… C'est devenu un peu plus consistant. Sans elle, tout cela ne serait pas là. Et un merci aux filles de Muse-random pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Steve se redressa d'un coup, les sens à l'affût. Il sentait l'odeur tout autour de lui. Un autre succube était entré chez lui. Il y avait son odeur qui empestait partout sa maison. Il n'avait aucun doute.<p>

Danny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a un intrus. Ne bouge pas, Danny.

Sortant tous deux leurs pistolets, ils avancèrent lentement. Le blond sentait l'odeur de l'autre succube qui était ici. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était peut-être un membre de la famille du brun, mais il n'en était rien. Enfin, du moins, cela ne devait pas être une personne avec qui Steve désirait avoir de bonnes relations s'il sortait son flingue à sa simple odeur. Au moins, cela lui confirmait qu'il avait eu un minimum d'enseignement succube. A moins que ce ne soit son entraînement de Navy SEAL qui lui permette de faire ce genre de différence. Il en était toujours au même stade, au final, et le Concile n'avait toujours pas daigné répondre…

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, ce fut d'un coup l'horreur. Il avait parfaitement lu dans le rapport d'enquête que Jack McGarrett n'avait plus ses organes internes quand il avait été trouvé, mais personne n'avait pensé à cela. Pourtant… Cela prenait tout son sens, maintenant. Ceux-ci étaient répandus dans toute la cuisine. Il y avait là, un foie qui semblait avoir été piétiné avec passion. Là, la rate avait été jeté contre le mur. Quant au cœur… Celui-ci avait été cuisiné et présenté joliment dans une assiette au milieu d'une salade. Il n'y avait pas pire pour un succube. Cela était une profonde insulte que d'empêcher qu'il repose avec tous ces organes. Dans leurs croyances, Jack McGarrett ne trouverait jamais le repos éternel, car jamais Steve ne pourrait tout ramasser, pour le joindre au corps de son père. Et sur le mur…

Danny sortit d'un coup de la pièce pour vomir. C'était indéniablement du sang sur la peinture de la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la haine de celui qui avait écrit. "Tu finiras comme ton père pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère, McGarrett !" Victor Hesse était fou et ivre de fureur après Steve. Celui-ci était comme figé à l'entrée de sa cuisine. Cette maison était déjà remplie de mauvais souvenirs, avec l'assassinat de son père, mais là, la profanation systématique de ce qui aurait pu lui apporter la paix était de trop même pour lui. Danny en était convaincu. Cette maison allait devenir un véritable tombeau si Steve continuait à vivre dedans sans rien y faire. Il allait finir par en mourir.

Mais surtout, surtout… Il y avait un autre succube sur l'île.

Cela signifiait que même si Steve était un succube, il y en avait un autre sur l'île. Il y en aurait un qui mériterait de mourir, d'être tué. Un qu'il ne regretterait pas d'assassiner pour sa petite fille. Cela voulait aussi dire que le meurtre de Jack McGarrett n'était pas un simple décès dans le cadre des missions de Steve. C'était aussi très certainement une guérilla interne à leur espèce. Qu'avait donc pu faire cette famille pour mériter un tel traitement de la part des leurs ? Cela était bien plus violent que le décès de Matthew. Ce n'était pas la décision de tout en haut que tous devaient supporter. Non, c'était le choix d'un groupe, d'un clan qu'ils faisaient subir à tous.

Ce n'était pas anodin. A cet instant plus qu'à tout autre, Danny aurait aimé avoir la réponse du Concile. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le passé de Steve. Était-il un métis et la branche de Hesse leur faisait-elle la chasse ? De toutes les espèces, il y avait toujours un groupuscule qui prônait la pureté de la race, qu'ils s'affaiblissaient à se croiser avec les humains. Ce n'était pas une pensée majoritaire dans son monde, mais peut-être que cela était le cas chez les succubes finalement. Peut-être était-ce cela ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais les tentatives d'explication que Steve était en train d'essayer de lui faire croire rendait la chose particulièrement risible. Il ne savait clairement pas -ou feignant de l'ignorer ?- que Danny n'était pas un humain. Peut-être que les McGarrett étaient sortis du système, avaient coupé leurs enfants de la manière de faire des décideurs chez les succubes. Ils faisaient peut-être partis de la frange rebelle. Elle était une sorte de mythe, selon le Concile, qu'il y avait parmi ces espèces quelques personnes qui comprendraient que les humains n'étaient pas de simples jouets comestibles, mais des êtres que l'on devait aussi respecter comme tous les autres. Ils agissaient, selon la rumeur, en sous-marin pour s'assurer qu'un jour leur conviction soit reconnue comme légitime. Il ne savait qu'en penser.

* * *

><p>La réponse du Concile n'arriva que quelques semaines plus tard. Durant ce temps-ci, la Force 5-0 avait combiné toutes ses forces pour essayer de mettre la main sur Hesse. Il avait été décidé sans que Steve n'ait réellement voix au chapitre que cette situation avait plus que trop duré et qu'il était temps de réagir. Alors, ils avaient activé tous leurs indics. Ils avaient même mis sur le HPD sur l'affaire. Tous les moyens policiers de l'île travaillaient dessus. Hesse allait forcément finir par apparaître à un moment et à cet instant-ci, la Force 5-0 lui tomberait dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.<p>

La réponse du Concile était plutôt claire. En effet, Steve était un succube. Ses deux parents étaient des succubes, tous les deux purs. Néanmoins, ils semblaient être sortis de la vie officielle des leurs bien avant leurs assassinats respectifs. Le clan Hesse n'était pas étranger au premier assassinat déjà, mais ils ne savaient si c'était en leur qualité d'hommes de main ou d'instigateur. Au fil du dossier fourni, il remarqua que ni Steve, ni Mary ne semblaient avoir eu à faire avec les autres créatures. C'était un point qui était souligné que l'ensemble de la famille semblait mettre un point d'honneur à traiter de la même manière tous ceux qui ne les attaquaient pas. C'était certainement mieux ainsi, pensa Danny en voyant que le Concile lui avait fourni la liste de tous les succubes présents sur l'île en expliquant en note que Steve n'était pas une cible prioritaire en raison de sa conduite. Néanmoins, le Concile ne s'opposait absolument pas à son i_exécution_/i pour reprendre leur mot. Si Danny n'avait pas le choix, cela leur irait parfaitement. S'il pouvait les débarrasser d'un autre nuisible très actif, lui, cela serait mieux.

Laissant glisser rapidement son doigt le long de la liste, il arriva rapidement à Victor Hesse. Cela n'était absolument pas un problème. Bon, certes, le Concile ne lui donnait pas sa bénédiction pour continuer à fréquenter ainsi Steve, mais ils ne la condamnaient absolument pas. Ce qui l'arrangeait. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis l'incident chez lui, Steve sentait de plus en plus bon. C'était étrange. Comme s'il rejetait de plus en plus ce qui faisait un succube en lui. De ce qu'il lisait, il semblait que le brun avait reçu une éducation un peu minimaliste, mais très clairement il en avait reçu une. Peut-être était-ce trop pour lui qui ne semblait pas avoir réellement connu le monde dans lequel il aurait dû grandir.

Danny se demanda un moment ce que lui aurait fait s'il avait été dans la même situation. Et si un des siens avait tenté de tuer Ma, puis Pa, avant de répandre des plumes de partout chez lui ? Il aurait certainement voulu lui arracher les viscères par la gorge et encore vivant. Le Concile aurait certainement condamné tout cela, il aurait certainement été mis au ban, si ce n'est abattu. Mais il n'aurait pas regretté. Depuis la mort de Matthew, il se demandait réellement s'ils avaient conscience de ce qui se passait réellement au milieu des humains. C'était comme s'ils étaient totalement détachés de toutes ses réalités. Ils utilisaient des règles d'un autre temps, une période où les humains ne connaissaient pas la science ou la moindre incartade pouvait conduire des dizaines d'innocents aux bûchers, à une période où les deux factions se battaient quotidiennement pour pouvoir asseoir leur pouvoir. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Le Bien et le Mal continuaient à s'affronter, mais c'était dans l'esprit des gens, par la télé, le cinéma, la publicité. On ne partait plus prêcher le bon chemin auprès des gens. Sa Grand-mère racontait qu'elle se souvenait, enfant, avoir fait le tour des miséreux pour leur expliquer comment ignorer les tentations du démon. Le démon. Le nom générique pour les succubes, les vampires, les incubes et toutes ces choses au service du mal. Ce que Grand-Ma avait connu ne se faisait plus depuis longtemps. Les temps avaient changé.

Ma n'avait pas été si choquée que cela qu'il travaille avec un succube et que celui-ci puisse être vaguement décent. Il n'était pas allé lui dire combien il pouvait sentir bon, des fois. Il lui avait raconté par contre, pour la rassurer, qu'il n'utilisait jamais ses pouvoirs et il ne séduisait pas les humains pour son plaisir. Danny l'avait même vu jeter des papiers avec des numéros de téléphone de jolies filles. Alors... Le Concile devait changer, mais ce n'était pas lui qui mènerait cette guerre.

Il venait juste de refermer le dossier que lui avait envoyé les siens quand Steve frappa à la porte de son bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte sans attendre une réponse.

- On a repéré Hesse. On y va, Danny.

A l'armurerie, ils prirent assez d'armes pour tuer la moitié de l'île, mais Danny prit soin de prendre un couteau. Un de ces longs couteaux affûtés. Il viderait la bouteille d'eau de la voiture sur le trajet. Le tout ferait un récipient parfait le temps d'administrer le sang de Hesse à Grace. Personne ne commenta son choix d'arme. Heureusement. Il aurait été bien en peine de pouvoir le faire, si tel avait été le cas. Irait-il dire la vérité à Chin et Kono ? Non. Les règles l'interdisaient.

Celle-ci il ne pouvait pas la transgresser. Elle était là depuis la nuit des temps pour les protéger. Les humains n'avaient pas toujours aimé savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur cette planete. C'était devenu un ordre tacite entre tous les non-humains. Peu importait l'importance de la guerre entre eux, tous devaient la respecter. C'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de tout cela. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils réagiraient. Ils étaient ouverts mais jusqu'à quel point ? Au point d'apprendre et de bien le vivre qu'il y avait d'autres formes de vies intelligentes ? Pas forcément. Même s'il ne doutait pas de leur ouverture d'esprit.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hesse était avec plusieurs de ses hommes sur un immense cargo porte-conteneurs. Kono et Chin prirent par un côté pendant que Steve et Danny passaient par l'autre côté. Hesse avait bien sûr fui de leur côté. Danny tentait d'assommer le numéro deux de l'organisation. Bien sûr, Steve lui était en train de défier l'assassin de son père. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte qu'il utilisait les codes propres aux succubes, avec ce mouvement de hanches, montrer les dents, … C'était parfaitement typique. Il les perdit de vue durant plusieurs minutes, ne pouvant plus faire autre chose que se concentrer sur son propre combat. Un excellent coup à l'occiput finit par avoir raison de l'adjoint de Hesse. A ce moment-ci, Danny n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir essayer de trouver Steve qui s'était éloigné dans le dédale des conteneurs. Il lui fallut plusieurs très longues secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient sur les conteneurs et non plus entre. A l'instant où Danny arrivait à se hisser dessus, Steve tira sur Hesse, le faisant basculer dans le vide, du côté de la mer.

- Non ! Hurla le blond.

Steve se précipita pour essayer de le retenir. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, sinon… Sinon, il aurait à ouvrir la gorge de Steve. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de traquer, trouver et assassiner discrètement un autre succube que lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance que les choses se passent bien, il le savait, mais il le voulait tellement. Cela devait en être ainsi. Il devait sauver Grace, même au dépens de Steve. Même s'il ne voulait pas tuer ce succube-ci.

Quand il fut à côté de Steve, il relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Steve tenait un Hesse mourant. Rapidement, ils le remontèrent sur le conteneur. Sans rien ajouter, Danny s'agenouilla et attira le dos de Hesse contre sa poitrine.

- Mets-toi derrière, Steve. Sinon, tu vas être sali.

Dès que cela fut fait, Daniel sortit le couteau et détacha la bouteille de sa ceinture, avant de trancher nettement la gorge du succube. Aussitôt, il approcha le récipient de sa gorge, pour le voir peu à peu se faire remplir, avant de finir par être pleine.

Imperceptiblement, la tension de son corps se relâcha. Il en aurait largement assez pour sauver Grace. Et Steve n'était pas le donneur. Steve qui… Lançant un regard par dessus son épaule, il découvrit le brun, tendu, le regard inquiet.

- Je… J'en ai besoin, Steve. C'est pour Grace. Je te promet de tout t'expliquer, après-demain. Tout. Fais-moi confiance, souffla presque suppliant Danny.

Au nom de la petite fille, l'ex-SEAL s'était légèrement détendu, hochant la tête à la demande de son coéquipier.

- Ça va se voir, si on… le laisse comme cela, commença le brun.

Sans rien ajouté, il prit le corps sans vie de Hesse et le lança avec le couteau dans la mer.

- Aucune question, comme cela, conclut-il, avant de tendre la main vers le blond pour l'aider à se relever.

Les deux cousins étaient en train d'attacher un par un chaque complice quand ils redescendirent. Danny fila déposer discrètement la bouteille et se nettoyer les mains. Steve leur parla de la chute de Hesse. Tous semblèrent soulagés que ce soit fini. Le HPD arriva peu après, pour collecter tous les indices et embarquer les futurs prisonniers. Tout ceci était fini. Kono proposa que tous aillent boire une bière sur la plage, pour fêter cela. Steve proposa que ce soit chez lui.

Danny eut envie de décliner, mais… Il accepta. Grace ne sortait pas de l'école avant plusieurs heures et il voyait mal comment justifier qu'il fasse boire du sang à sa fille. En allant prendre les bières au frais, il regarda le mur de la cuisine. Steve avait refusé de le nettoyer avant que Hesse ne soit capturé. Cela augmentait au côté lugubre de la maison. C'était aussi certainement pour cela que Steve n'y avait presque pas mis les pieds depuis la découverte du saccage et qu'il n'avait pas laissé Kono rentrer dedans. Danny lui l'avait déjà vue et… Il avait dit à Steve que ça irait. Les quelques fois où ils avaient été là, ils avaient beaucoup commandé, comme il ne savait pas cuisiner. Pas qu'il aurait aimé cuisiner dans cette ambiance, non plus.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** De Babel à Hawaï

**Auteur :** camille_miko

**Fandom :** Hawaii Five-0

**Challenge :** Février-Mars 2012

**Prompt choisi :** 9) _L'amant de la pleine lune/i_ de Michele Hauf

Jamais cette femme ne sera à lui... Frustré, Michael Lindsay regarde Jane, si douce, si sensuelle. Sans doute, la plus belle de ses conquêtes ou de ses victimes. Derrière son look d'ange déchu, Michael Lindsay, rock star adulée des foules, cache, en effet, une créature avide de sang. Un vampire qui dans chacun de ses baisers tente désespérément d'étancher son inextinguible soif. Et voilà que pour la première fois de son existence, une femme lui est interdite. Car Michael a découvert le secret de Jane : elle est fille de sorcière et, en raison d'un sort jeté par ses ancêtres, une seule goutte de son sang peut le tuer. Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est que pour continuer à vivre éternellement, Jane doit sacrifier un vampire, un soir de pleine lune...

**Résumé :** Steve McGarrett est la véritable rock-star de la police à Hawaii. Seulement, il ignore que Danny est capable aussi du pire.

**Rating :** PG

**Pairing/Personnages :** Steve/Danny + Kono + Chin + Hesse + Grace

**Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire !

**Notes éventuelles : **Déjà je tiens à déclarer mon amour éternel à Azh', ma fantastique bêta. Sans elle, ce texte serait certes bourré de fautes, mais aussi inexistant. En effet, elle a été là pour m'aider à trouver une adaptation (presque intégrale) du prompt quand j'ai totalement bloqué, mais aussi pour tous les petits détails, tous les petits éléments qui ont fait que de cinq cents mots… C'est devenu un peu plus consistant. Sans elle, tout cela ne serait pas là. Et un merci aux filles de Muse-random pour m'avoir aidé à trouver le titre.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny hésita un instant avant de taper à la porte de Steve, le dimanche, avant de se reprendre et de simplement l'ouvrir, son pack de bière dans une main et son sac de plats chinois à emporter au poignet de l'autre. Il savait que Steve devait être sur la plage, donc il avait largement le temps de tout poser sur la table du salon avant d'aller chercher les autres boites qu'il avait apporté et de les poser à la cuisine.<p>

Steve n'apparut que presque une demi-heure plus tard, encore trempé de ses kilomètres de nage. Et terriblement peu habillé. L'odeur de Steve était… Oh, Seigneur. Elle était délicieuse à cet instant. Terriblement bonne et succulente. Il avait refusé de penser à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer après avoir fait boire le sang de Hesse à Grace. Elle commençait déjà à aller mieux quand il l'avait quittée ce matin, après avoir passé la nuit à son chevet. Cela marchait parfaitement bien. Sa petite fille était sauvée et il avait tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas avec le sang de Steve. Ce qu'il pensait et ressentait ne devait pas être accepté par les siens, par ceux de Steve… Par Steve lui-même certainement. Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne le laissait pas indifférent comme il devrait. Peut-être était-il malade.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de penser à cette possibilité. Il devait juste admettre que la situation était compliqué et que… Peut-être que finalement, certains succubes pouvaient être fréquentables, et que la frontière entre leurs espèces était plus ténue que précise. Steve finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, après leur avoir pris une bière chacun dans le pack qu'il avait apporté. Heureusement qu'elles étaient fraîches.

- Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ou est-ce qu'il faudra attendre après le repas ?

Danny lui lança un regard avant de commencer et de ne surtout plus quitter le lointain de l'océan durant toute son explication.

- Grace était malade. Cela était en train de la dévorer. Le seul remède que je pouvais lui donner était du sang de succube. Elle serait morte, sinon. Alors, tant que nous avions Hesse sous la main… Et que tu ne l'avais pas totalement tué, j'ai fait le nécessaire.

- Tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait avant de partir. Comment est-ce que tu savais que c'était un succube ? Le questionna Steve.

Danny le regarda bizarrement durant une très longue seconde, avant de répondre.

- Steven… Je le sais parce que moi aussi je sens les différentes créatures. Il n'y a que les humains qui ne puissent pas nous sentir.

A cet instant, il vit sur le visage de son coéquipier se peindre une grande incompréhension. Il n'avait clairement aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

- Est-ce que tu es un succube, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Non ! S'exclama le blond. Je suis un ange, Steve.

La confusion ne fut que plus grande à cet instant.

- Tu sais, les trucs avec des ailes dans les églises. Les anges, quoi… Et ben, on a pas d'ailes, on aide pas une divinité précise, mais oui, on assiste les humains et on transmet les prédictions. Tu ne l'avais jamais senti ?

Sincèrement, Danny ne savait pas qu'en penser. Il avait toujours pensé que Steve s'il avait conscience de sa propre espèce savait aussi pour lui.

- Je… Je n'avais jamais compris. Je… Et Grace, alors ?

- Rachel est une humaine et sa part… Disons que la part angélique en elle prenait la part humaine comme une attaque et elles se combattaient. Maintenant, tout va bien, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'inquiétude sur les traits de Steve.

- Pourquoi… Commença-t-il. Tu sais ce que je suis, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris mon sang pour elle ?

Le blond hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. La vérité ou un pieu mensonge ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais senti utiliser tes pouvoirs sur qui que ce soit, finit-il par dire. Tu te comportes toujours en humain. Un peu fêlé, mais en humain. Je n'étais même pas certain avant que Hesse ne refasse ta cuisine et d'avoir rencontré Mary que tu saches toi-même que tu étais un succube. Je…

L'hésitation se fit un peu plus palpable.

- Tu sens… Tu ne sens pas comme les autres.

Steve releva d'un coup la tête à cette remarque.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, alors, murmura-t-il, doucement, presque gêné. Mary… Ma sœur est la seule succube que j'ai réellement connu en dehors de mes parents. Quand elle est venue, elle m'a dit que je ne sentais plus bon. Je sens l'air de la mer selon elle, quand je me sers de mon pouvoir et… Je… Je le déclenche systématiquement sans même m'en rendre compte en ta présence.

Ce fut à Danny de ne pas comprendre ce que Steve lui expliquait.

- Elle pense que c'est toi que j'essaye de séduire. Je croyais juste que mon pouvoir ne marchait plus, comme je ne m'en sers jamais, même lors de mes… repas. Je ne sais pas si on veut savoir ce que ça veut dire. Je ne veux pas m'en prendre aux humains. Ils sont toujours réellement volontaire pour cela. Cela devrait aller à ta hiérarchie. Tu surveilles un succube et… On est pas obligé d'y penser.

Le blond pinça ses lèvres.

- On m'a appris à la Cure, notre école, que les succubes choisissent leurs proies pour des raisons et qu'on ne peut pas résister à leur parfum.

- Tu le fais. Je… J'essayerais de ne plus le déclencher. Je ne te promet pas que ce soit parfait dès le début, mais…

- Steve, le coupa-t-il. Personne d'autre n'est touché par ton odeur. J'ai pas envie d'oublier. C'est contre-nature. C'est punissable. Mais… J'aurais pu te choisir comme le succube à tuer des centaines de fois, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi. Tu comprends ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Le silence s'éternisa durant longtemps. Très longtemps, pensa Danny, mais cela n'avait rien d'inconfortable, en fait. Ils s'étaient dit la vérité. Ils savaient. Maintenant ils devaient faire leurs choix. Il respecterait celui de Steve, s'il voulait oublier, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il sentait terriblement bon à cet instant, entre la véritable odeur de la mer sur sa peau et celle qu'il devait dégager…

Quand Steve posa la main sur son bras, il sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir avec les plats à emporter. Il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu s'éloigner, tant il était dans ses pensées. Prenant ses propres plats, il le suivit sur le lanai pour profiter un peu du soleil. C'était bien l'un des rares avantages d'Hawaii !

Ils finirent tranquillement le repas, parlant de tout et de rien. Steve se leva pour prendre son carton et aller le jeter. Il prit par surprise Danny quand il se pencha encore un peu pour déposer un baiser très léger, presque fantôme sur ses lèvres. Steve s'était déjà éloigné, mais Danny pouvait dire qu'il nageait en eaux troubles, ne sachant pas trop s'il avait bien fait ou non. C'était aussi sa manière de se replier, comme lors des missions chez les SEALs. S'impliquer, mais pas trop pour ne pas être blessé. Alors, le blond le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur pour recommencer, lui donner un peu plus de confiance en lui et lui dire que oui. Ça allait le faire.

Quand il le trouva en arrêt à l'entrée de la cuisine, il se souvient qu'il avait oublié de lui parler de son projet.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être repeindre cette cuisine, commença-t-il incertain à son tour.

Il y avait plusieurs pots de peinture –deux blanches pour les sous-couches et une bleu digne du ciel d'Hawaii après un énorme orage- ainsi que deux rouleaux et des pinceaux qu'il avait ramenés. Il voulait faire la surprise à Steve, sachant qu'il avait besoin de tourner la page, mais convaincu que le brun savait qu'il était un ange. Comment réagirait-il maintenant ?

- C'est… Merci. C'est une bonne idée. Comme cela, ça évitera que tu ne recommences à cuisiner, parce que bon, tu n'es pas encore un chef, ajouta-t-il en le taquinant.

Danny avait envie de le frapper, mais… Il se contenta de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
